One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 8
Freya and Christie were in the streets of Water 7, with Christie looking at the sights. A water canal, tall buildings everywhere, dozens of people, and even sounds of boats being made. Water 7 was said to carry about 200,000 people, and was about the size of 1/50 of Yatara. Christie was staring at one of the most advanced cities in the world, and she was also staring at some guys. "Wow, Water 7 guys are built like brick houses." "Meh. I've seen bigger." "Yeah, but it's the good big, not the big and ugly." "True. Speaking of big... Christie, you aren't very big at the muscle departments." "Oh yeah? Look at our arms!" Christie compares her arm to Freya's, and gives a pout of supremacy. "My muscles are bigger then yours!" "Feel mine." Christie feels Freya's arm, and she is shocked. It feels like diamond! Freya is ripped. Freya takes her tank top off a little, to reveal abs on her stomach. Christie is amazed, and touches it, staring at Freya's muscles. "Umm... Christie... Weird touch." "Sorry! Girl crush." Freya looks weirded out, and takes Christie's hands off her rock hard abs. Freya looks around, and points at a store. "A wea..." "CLOTHES STORE!" Freya is grabbed by Christie, and the two run into a store. - Freya is trying on clothes, behind a curtain. Christie is holding clothes and waiting for Freya to come out and show off what she is wearing. "COME ON OUT!" "I don't wanna!" "Freya. Please! I promise not to ogle!" "I don't believe you! You yourself said you have a 'girl crush' on me." "It's a joke... Mostly." Freya comes out of some curtain drapes. She is wearing a bridal outfit, that looks absolutely stunning. Christie's mouth is wide agape, and Freya blushes. "Okay. Can I get out of this now? I feel like an idiot." "Freya, any man would fall in love with you in that outfit." "Yeah right." A man walks past Christie, and stares at Freya. "Woah, hot." He walks away, and Freya points at him. "See! I'm an idiot." "It was a compliment." "Yeah, but I don't want it. Can we talk about something not about boys?" "Of course. What should we talk about?" Freya smirks, and slaps her hands together. - "Here Christie." Freya hands Christie a hammer, and Freya pats the hammer. "You look like a hammer gal." "I do?" "Yeah. You need to defend yourself." "Well, I always saw myself as a..." "Sword chick?" "Kind of." "Trust me. You and hammers? A match made in heaven. One swing, and no one can match you." "Really?! You think I look cool with this?" "Of course. If someone saw you, they'd say 'wow, that Christie girl... She's a chick who needs a hammer. A big hammer.'" "Well then, I'll buy it! What's it called?" "The Bechdel hammer." "Weird name." "Well, it's a weird hammer, for a weird girl." Freya throws money at the cashier, and the two walk away. "I'll show you how to use that hammer Christie." "Freya, I really have to say thank you! With this, maybe the others can see me as a warrior!" "Warrior? No offense... But no. I want you to defend yourself. You need years to become strong. But if anyone big and bad Attacks you... I'll defend you to the last breath. Actually, all of us will. Maybe some more then others." Christie smiles, and hugs Freya. Freya is surprised by the hug, but hugs Christie back. "Thanks for everything Freya." "No. Thank you." "Ahh, how adorable. Now ladies, hand me some coin." Freya and Christie turned around to see a man wearing a hood covered in wraps, and has long cat claw gloves. He points them at Freya, and he snarls. "Some coin please. Don't try anything either, I'm noted to be one of the deadliest criminals in Water 7, i'm the..." Freya has two swords at the man's throat, and she has a psychotic grin. "Oh, hi. I'm Freya." "... Hey, did I say hand me some coin? I meant let me, a perfect gentleman, hand YOU some coin." "How pleasant. See Christie, some men can be very gentlemen like." - Freya is counting the money, while the mugger is in a trash can upside down and pants less, with his weapons broken. Christie walks with Freya, and has her arm i'ver Freya's shoulder. "Good times. "Good times." - Vance stuffs another potato in his mouth, and he picks his teeth. "My... 13th potato... Kind of getting fat here..." "Don't worry, I called some villagers to help me!" "Thanks... 14th potato to go!" - Polly and a group of marines are tied up, beaten, and face first onto the floor. Dozens of marines watch the event, with many of them injured, and one women wearing a cast over her arm, wincing whenever Merlyn looks to her. Masatoshi stands over Polly and the other marines, and stamps his feet. "Marines... This man, was your leader before me. In his last ditch effort to prove his 'worth' to Marine HQ... He instead loses. To an E ranked nobody! This is what you call leader? PATHETIC! EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" He stomps on Polly, and Masatoshi looks completely enraged. "TO LOOK AT ALL OF YOU MAKES ME RETCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IN SUCH WEAKNESS! DO YOU WANT TO SEE WEAKNESS?!" Masatoshi takes off his armor, and shows a massive scarred body on him. "A PIRATE DID THIS TO ME! HE PROVED HIS POWER, AND BECAME A WARLORD! HE DESERVED IT, BECAUSE HE WAS STRONG! ANYONE WITH POWER, CAN DO ANYTHING THEY WISH TO DO! ANYONE WEAK, DESERVES TO GET STOMPED ON! IF YOU DON'T LEARN TO BECOME POWERFUL, YOU SHALL LEARN A VERY FATAL LESSON!" Masatoshi lifts Polly up, and lifts him overhead. "A brief... And sudden lesson... In pain." Masatoshi slams Polly down on his knee, breaking Polly's spine. Polly screams, but Masatoshi looks disgusted, and drops Polly down on the ground. Masatoshi snaps his finger, and Diggle grabs Polly, leading him out of sight. Masatoshi puts his armor back on, and Masatoshi stares down at everyone in the building. "The faster you learn this lesson, the better. Now, the mayor is coming with reporters. All marines who's faces aren't broken, smile. I want everyone to see us being happy. Remember, the Sensational 6 is with you. We wouldn't want to make them angry now, Don't we?" Everyone shakes their head, and Masatoshi tries his hardest not to laugh with sadistic glee. He fails. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc